Pure Sex
by spobytongue
Summary: Spencer and Toby lemons. All fluffy sex.


**100% SEX**

**VULGAR. No sugar coated terms!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

TPOV

I sit in the dark room, rubbing my hard dick as I think about my girlfriend Spencer getting naked for me. I can imagine the way she takes her clothes off, her silky skin and long legs... It's been so long since I've masturbated to her. I open my cell phone and go to my photo gallery. I find the photos that Spencer sexted to me. Oh god, she looks so good in that lingerie! I have more photos that we sexted, some with her completely naked. I need to sext her now! I open my messages and tap Spencer's name and press 'take a photo'. Moving the camera back, I take a photo of my package in the dim lighting.

_Thinking of you babe xxx -T_

And send. The photo delivers. I continue to stroke my dick as I wait for a response from her. Unfortunately, she hasn't read the message or responded. I turn my phone off and decide to just masturbate while I think about her, since she isn't answering me. Sexting her tonight would have been fun, but we always have later.

The door of my loft flies open. Holy shit! It's Spencer. I almost forgot that I gave her the key to my loft. She turns the lights on, and smirks when she sees me stroking my member on my bed. She shuts the door and locks it so nobody will come inside, and then proceeds to the bed to join me.

"Mm'm, hey there, sexy," she whispers in a low voice, jumping into the bed. I stop stroking it since I'm sort of embarrassed. "I got your text, Toby. I was at the Brew already, so I just had to see you." She takes her shirt off. Oh god, this is what I've been horny for all day! My hunger for her has been building up. She pounces on me, kissing me passionately. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her back as hard as I can.

Her hand moves down to touch my dick. I know she can feel how hard it is. I cup her ass cheeks, and she pulls my shirt off, and makes me kick my boxers off of my ankles. She runs her hands up my abs and kisses my neck seductively. When she's not in school, she can be such a kinky girlfriend. I love it.

I'm naked, but she isn't. Yet. I'm going to get her naked. I unbutton her dark blue skinny jeans, and push them off her lengthy legs. Oh fuck yes, I've been waiting to see her long legs all day! I can feel her ass much better now! She's left in her lingerie, and it's making me really horny. I always get horny when I think about her.

I practically rip her bra and panties off, loving the sight of her bare nude. I wrap my arms around her back and kiss her super fiercely. Our lips collide with such lust and passion. Her legs wrap around my naked torso, giving my dick a good entrance to her. I made her start taking the pill because condoms suck. We like sex without condoms much better. I find her tight entrance, and push myself into her, gently going in.

After breaking that barrier, I fuck her harder and better, going much faster than before. Our lips meet, and she moans into my mouth. Oh fuck yes! I've been waiting for this good sex. I keep fucking her, thrusting as fast as possible. We both start getting sweaty as our sex time goes on. I rock her, my hands rubbing against her back.

I drag my hands from her back to her breasts, rubbing her nipples gently, causing her to moan even louder into my mouth. If I want to make her orgasm before me, I have to arouse her as much as I can. I have to get her in her soft spot. I thrust the head of my dick in the perfect spot of her clitoris. It's the spot that always excited her when I eat her out or finger her. All I have to do is touch her there, and she melts. It's her special spot.

I keep rubbing my dick against that spot inside of her. I see her mouth and body trembling, meaning that she's going to cum soon. I know that I'm going to cum very soon, too. Spencer practically explodes. Her white liquid is all over the place. She loops her arms around my neck, trying to recompose herself after that intense and horny sex.

"Oh fuck yes!" I exclaim, feeling myself still going strong. "Spence, please... do something. Finish me off."

She nods her head and takes a deep breath. She just orgasmed, so I know she's a slight bit shaken up. But she manages to please me to a new level. She rubs my dick with her hand. Her tongue even flicks it. She stroked me and also sucks on me, making me breath heavily and moan multiple times. I know I'm going to cum soon for sure. I kiss her forehead, wrapping my arms around her body as I feel myself inching towards that climax spot. It's going to happen. Like right now!

I reached it.

"Spence!" I cry, and she drops my dick from her mouth. "Oh baby!"

I ejaculate on her. Some of it lands on her face. She giggles and hugs my lower half. She rises up and places a kiss on my lips.

"Toby, I love you," she says.

"I love you, too, Spencer," I say, and lean in to kiss her again.


End file.
